Kimon the White Tiger
Main= Kimon the White Tiger is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a male cyborg covered in white bandages, who wears black pants and a brown shoulderpad. Kimon is bald and has black eyes. While Kimon's right eye is a normal eye, his left eye has been replaced by some kind of red cyborg eye, which he likely uses for targeting his foes. He has the ability to merge himself with various kinds of machines and in Volume 6 of the manga he can be seen in a merged state with a helicopter when he attacks Zenki, Chiaki, Goki and Jukai for the first time. Kimon is powerful member of the Shitennou, a group that follows the Inugami Roh and wants to help him achieve his goal in the manga and in Vajura Fight. He is Roh's most loyal servant and owes his life to the Inugami. Kimon was once a normal human being, but after being almost killed in an accident, he was revived by the Inugami Roh and became a cyborg. Manga Volume 4 Kimon first appears when the Inugami Roh and Kokutei retreat after they stole a Hyouinomi from Zenki. Kimon and the other Shitennou prevent Zenki, Chiaki and Miki Souma to follow Roh and Kokutei. The Shitennou are very powerful foes which no only try to protect Roh and Kokutei from Zenki and his friends, but claim that they do this so Roh can "bring justice to this greed filled world". Volume 6 Chapter 1 - The Guardians of Shikigami-chou and the White Tiger Cyborg ''Note: Shikigami-chou is the original, Japanese name of Guardian Village.'' Kimon later gets his proper introduction, when he reappears at the very beginning of Volume 6, where he can be seen running through the sewers of an unknown city. Soon enough, Kimon surprises Great Demon God Zenki, Chiaki, Goki (who is at his level 1 state at that time) and Jukai, when he attacks them seemingly out of nowhere. At first it looks like it's a helicopter attacking them, but soon enough it turns out to be Kimon, who has merged himself with the helicopter and now fires a machine gun at Zenki, who blocks this attack, while Goki uses his Heavenly Shield to protect Chiaki, Jukai and himself. At first, Chiaki is worried about Zenki, but the latter just grins at Kimon, who barely did any damage to him and points at the cyborg as he's hanging from his helicopter in an upside-down position. Kimon introduces himself as "Kimon the White Tiger", stating that he's a member of the Shitennou and who the Inugami Roh sent him to kill his foes. Chiaki is shocked and Goki calls Kimon out on attacking them. Kimon responds by yelling at them with an almost insane grin and fires rockets at Zenki. Jukai and Chiaki are horrified, as Kimon keeps firing, but Zenki is unharmed and now wielding his Diamond Axe. Zenki charges at Kimon and hits him straight on spot. Goki protects Chiaki and Jukai once again with his Heavenly Shield. There's an explosion in the sky and both Zenki and Kimon are gone. Then they reappear with Kimon now being in a more humanoid state, still bearing the rocket launcher on his right arm. Kimon doesn't give up, though. He's so furious, he exclaims that he will burn the entire planet Earth to the ground. Then, he attempts to shoot rockets again, but Zenki punches the rocket launcher, causing the rockets to explode inside the launcher, destroying it. Kimon gets careless and Zenki quickly reacts, hitting Kimon once again with his Diamond Axe, causing both Zenki and Kimon to crash into the ground. There's another big explosion, but Kimon just gets up again, now with half his face torn off, but still grinning. Zenki is confused, while Goki and Chiaki are shocked. Chapter 2 - The White Tiger Cyborg VS the Great Demon God More content will be added soon... While Kimon seems rather weak at first, he actually has enormous destructive power as a cyborg and can only be defeated by the combined power of Zenki, Goki and Chiaki. If it weren't for Goki using the Heavenly Shield, Kimon might have killed him and the others. This becomes clear when Kimon threatens to reduce the entire planet to ashes. Luckily, he is stopped when the heroes join together to create the Ultimate Rudra. This happens when Chiaki and Goki lend their powers to Zenki, raising him to his Perfect Demon God form and allowing him to punch Kimon into space, where Zenki then blasts him with a powerful version of his Vajura. More content will be added soon. Anime/Ingame While Kimon doesn't appear in the anime, he does appear in the Sega Game Gear game Kishin Douji Zenki, where he acts as a boss with some rather interesting abilties that make him very different from his manga appearance. Trivia * The Shitennou, translated as the "Four Heavenly Kings", are a set of gods who govern the cardinal directions in the Buddhist Religion. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Kimon is a slender humanoid enemy. He is a cyborg, but looks a lot like a mummy. Kimon wears a brown shoulder plate and black pants. He has one normal, black eye and a red mechanical eye. Unlike the manga which calls him Kimon the White Tiger, the game has him introduce himself as "Kimon". Something similar can be seen with Hiki the Black Tortoise who is also only called "Hiki" in the games he appears in. Like the other members of the Shitennou, Kimon is a boss that is fought in the course of the game. He is the third member of the Shitennou which is fought ingame. Cutscene Kimon is introduced when he attacks Chibi Zenki and Chiaki while they are taking a walk in the city. Just like in the manga, Kimon first appears flying at Zenki in a merged state with a helicopter. But unlike the manga, the player starts out playing as Chibi Zenki or Chiaki. If they play as either, they will be chased by Helicopter Kimon, who can't attack the player and takes five hits. After hitting him enough times, Kimon will be forced to land and will end up sitting in the middle of the road. Then the game cuts to a cutscene, which has Kimon boldly introducing himself, boasting about his greatness and how badly he's going to defeat Zenki. Actually Kimon says something that roughly translates to "I'm going to pound you with 1000 Nen of steel!!!" ("1000Nen Hayaize!!!") Nen is a Vietnamese weight unit for noble metals. 1000 Nen would be about 390,5 kilograms of weight. Obviously the player character doesn't like being pounded by a heavy steel fist, which leads to Chiaki using the Bracelet of Protection to call Zenki or Zenki exclaiming "Chiaki! Hurry up and change me back into my true form!". ("Chiaki! Kishin Shoukanda!") The game quickly cuts to the Vajura on Ark cutscene. Boss Battle Just like in every other boss battle, the player now plays as Demon God Zenki. While Kimon starts out looking like a fairly normal boss, he has a terrible secret which is revealed once the player reaches the second phase of his boss battle. First Phase In this phase Kimon has 12 units of health and can be harmed. He starts crouching at the left side of the screen and will leap towards Zenki. Kimon will stop in mid-air and four huge balls of trash will fly towards him at a diagonal angle. Once Kimon has collected them, he will turn into a huge fist with his shoulders and his head sticking out on top of it. Kimon will now fly above Zenki and try to drop onto him. This can be avoided by simply walking away. Once Zenki has avoided Kimon's attack, use the Vajura Exorcism Beam to quickly charge at Kimon and walk away. This causes two units of damage to Kimon. He will now shoot the four balls of trash, so don't jump as he fires them diagonally or Zenki will get hurt. Kimon will now fall down from the sky and crouch again. From this point he will repeat his attack pattern. Once Kimon is out of health, his health bar will vanish and he will stand there, facing away from Zenki. Another short cutscene will be triggered, which has Kimon get furious. Second Phase After the cutscene, Kimon will crouch on the right side of the screen. His health is filled up again, but he will glow red and enchase himself in an electrical barrier. As the player can't use any button inputs as Kimon does this, so there no way to interrupt him. The electrical barrier (with Kimon inside it) will rise up into the sky and chase after Zenki. Kimon is invincible while doing this. No matter what Zenki does, Kimon can't be harmed and will crash into Zenki until he has no health left. Once Zenki runs out of health, the game will trigger another cutscene. Kimon's Defeat and follow up Cutscenes Zenki's Death... The cutscene shows Zenki exclaiming how he's the strongest Kishin and can't lose to the likes of the Shitennou. He then says that he didn't want to use it, but he has no choice and uses Rudra. The scene will then cut back to Zenki fighting Kimon. Kimon's barrier can't stand Rudra's power and Kimon is defeated. He catches fire and explodes. But Zenki pays a heavy price for this. His victory is only short lived as he has used up all of his power and dies as well. Zenki will stand in the middle of the road, breathing heavily. He breathes slower and slower until he stops. The scene then cuts to Zenki turning into a statue and breaks apart. The ending to this cutscene is kinda reminscent of Zenki's defeat at the hands of Hiki's second form in the manga. After this, we can see Chiaki holding Zenki's remains and cring over him, but Zenki's soul rises up and exclaims that he's fine and only needs a new body. Chiaki is relieved, but suddenly there's a shadowy figure. ...and Goki's Introduction Chiaki is immediatly on guard, but the figure turns out to be Goki, who came because he felt that his master was in trouble and needed him. After introducing himself, Goki and Chiaki are attacked by Hiki's second form (offscreen) and Goki protects Chiaki and Zenki's remains while telling Chiaki about the five cosmic elements. Chiaki now runs off to gather them, while Goki holds the line. More about this event and Goki's introduction can be read in the section "Notable differences to the Manga plot" of the game's main tabber. Feel free to visit the game's article by clicking here. |-|Gallery (Manga)= Volume 4 Shitennou manga.png|The Shitennou in their introduction in Volume 4 of the manga. Only Hiki can be seen in the front while the others are depicted as shadowy silhouettes. Kimon is the silhouette on the very right. Volume 6 Kimon manga 3.png|Kimon the White Tiger's first proper introduction Kimon transformed manga.png|Kimon in his fused form with the helicopter Kimon transformed manga 2.png|Kimon as he appears after being revealed by Zenki's sharp eyes Zenki VS Rocket Launcher Kimon manga.png|Once Kimon gets hit by Zenki's Diamond Axe, Kimon's helicopter has been destroyed, but he's still wielding a rocket launcher. Kimon now attacks Zenki while falling. Zenki VS Rocket Launcher Kimon manga 2.png|Kimon yells at Zenki in anger, threatening to burn both Zenki and the entire planet earth to ashes! Kimon manga 5.png|Kimon as he appears after getting hit by Zenki's Diamond Axe a second time Kimon manga 4.png|Despite the obvious damage, Kimon just laughs it off! Kimon's trash hand manga.png|Kimon becomes a giant trash hand after fusing himself with random trash from the city's streets! More images will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Ingame)= Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Before the Boss Battle VS Helicopter Kimon KDZ GG.png|Helicopter Kimon while hunting down Chibi Zenki Helicopter Kimon sprite KDZ GG.png|Helicopter Kimon's ingame sprite. Kimon's head can be seen sticking out of the bottom of the helicopter. The sprite seen here acutally Helicopter Kimon's complete sprite. If there's more to it, it can't be seen ingame as the rest of the helicopter is always offscreen. First Phase Kimon cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Kimon as he appears in the ingame cutscene before his boss battle. It has Kimon boasting about how badly Zenki is going to loose to him! Chibi Zenki calls Chiaki KDZ GG.png|This leads to Chibi Zenki telling Chiaki to turn him back into his Demon God form. Kimon ingame sprite KDZ GG.PNG|Kimon's ingame sprite Kimon collect trash KDZ GG.png|Kimon as he appears while collecting trash. Four balls of trash can be seen flying towards him from a diagonal angle. Kimon ingame sprite 2 KDZ GG.PNG|Kimon in his trash fist state Kimon trash fist flying KDZ GG.png|Kimon while flying around in his trash fist state. Most of the time he will only move horizontally, but sometimes he drops himself onto Zenki in a straight vertical line. Second Phase Kimon cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|The second cutscene reuses the image from the first one. Now Kimon is rather furious and tells Zenki that he's not going to lose this easily. Zenki Kimon glow KDZ GG.png|Zenki faces Kimon in his glowing state and... Zenki barrier Kimon KDZ GG.png|...Kimon enchases himself in some kind of electrical barrier, becoming invicible. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Shitennou Category:Current